Give Your Heart a Break
by CiciWeezil
Summary: Sirius drags Remus out of the common room one night to listen to a midnight song. Wolfstar one-shot. RL/SB. May eventually become a series, but for now it's just a one-shot.


"Remus."

At the sound of his name, Remus looked up from his copy of _Peter Pan, _to find Sirius Black, one of his best friends, standing above him. Remus was curled up in his favorite squashy arm chair near the fire. He sighed inwardly, knowing he wouldn't be curled up for much longer.

Sirius smiled. "Come on, we've got something to show you."

Remus hesitated, wondering what excuse he could use this time. With Sirius, none. Remus sighed again, but this time out loud. "Alright, fine, but it better be good."

Sirius smiled again, and Remus felt his heart skip a beat. "You'll love it." He took Remus' hand and pulled him out the portrait hole. James and Peter were waiting in the corridor.

They all crouched under James' invisibility cloak, with Sirius, being the tallest, crouching the lowest. Being sixteen, the four of them didn't fit as well as they used to in first year. The Marauder's Map helped, giving them warning of when someone was coming.

Remus' friends led him through several corridors, down several staircases, and into an unused classroom.

Remus was pushed inside by Sirius, who shut the door behind them. Remus turned, a confused look on his face. "What about James and Peter?"

Sirius smiled again. "They're going down to the kitchens, and then they're going back to the dorm."

Remus noticed that Sirius had the cloak, and assumed James and Peter were using just the map to sneak around now. The cloak was Remus and Sirius' way back. But why had Sirius brought him here?

As if to answer his question, Sirius walked to the center of the room, where something large stood covered by a white sheet.

Before Remus could say anything, Sirius had pulled the sheet off, with a flourish. Underneath was a grand piano. "This room has wards and charms to keep anyone from hearing, and the door is locked, as McGonagall thinks it should be." As he spoke, he pulled some sheet music from the bench's compartment and set it on the music rack.

"What is this for?" Remus asked walking over to the piano.

Sirius didn't look at him. "For you." He padded the space next to him, and Remus took the invitation to sit down.

Then Sirius began to play and sing, and Remus recognized the popular muggle song that played on his mother's radio sometimes.

_The day I first met you_

_You told me you'd never fall in love_

_But now that I get you_

_I know that fear is what it really was_

Remus was surprised at how sweet Sirius' voice sounded. It was tenor, he noticed.

_Now here we are,_

_So close yet so far,_

_Haven't I passed the test?_

_When will you realize,_

_Baby, I'm not like the rest?_

It took Remus a moment to grasp the meaning of the words. Sirius wasn't just singing a song for him. He was asking him something.

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to wait, to wait_

_So let me give your heart a break_

_Give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break_

_Give your heart a break_

_Oh yeah, yeah_

Remus closed his eyes, listening to Sirius' voice, and falling for him with each note he played and every word he sang.

_Every month, you come back from hell_

_With pain and tears in your eyes_

_I hold you every time, my love_

_But you did not realize_

Remus remembered those nights, every month, when Sirius would hold him close. It was true, he had never realized Sirius had felt that way for him. The way Remus felt for Sirius.

_The world is ours if we want it_

_We can take it if you just take my hand_

_There's no turning back now_

_Baby, try to understand_

A tear streaked down Remus' cheek, but he wiped it away and smiled.

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to wait, to wait_

_So let me give your heart a break_

_Give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break_

_Give your heart a break_

_Oh yeah, yeah_

It was a wonder to watch Sirius' fingers dance across the piano.

_I want to kiss you on the lips_

_So that our hearts beat as one_

_But you slip out of my fingertips_

_Every time you run, woah-oh, oh-oh_

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to wait, to wait_

_So let me give your heart a break_

_Give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break_

_Give your heart a break_

_Oh yeah, yeah_

The tears streamed down his face, but Remus didn't know why. He was happy, extremely happy. So he shouldn't be crying, should he?

_Cause you've been hurt before_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_You try to smile it away_

_Some things you can't disguise_

_Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache_

_So let me give you heart a break_

_You heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break_

_You heart a break_

_There's just so much you can take_

_Give your heart a break_

_Let me give your heart a break_

_Your heart a break_

_Oh yeah, yeah_

_The day I first met you_

_You told me you'd never fall in love_

Sirius' voice trailed off, and Remus noticed his fingers stop playing on the last notes.

The silence was deafening. Remus watched Sirius' hands in his lap. Sirius didn't look at him for a moment.

"That was beautiful." Remus said, trying to break the silence.

"I meant it." Sirius said. "All of it." He stared down at the white keys.

"I know." Remus said softly. He reached for Sirius' hand, and grasped it. His were much smaller than Sirius', but slightly darker and scarred.

Finally, Sirius turned his head, and grey met amber pools.

"I love you." Sirius told him.

"I love you, too."

They sat there for a long while, though neither was counting the minutes.

Then Sirius spoke again.

"Did you like the song?"

Remus smiled and nodded, and leaned towards him. They shared a soft kiss and pulled apart.

Sirius smiled radiantly at him, and Remus returned the expression.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and their smiles turned to panic.

They stared at the door, as a curious piece of parchment was slipped under the door.

Remus and Sirius got up slowly, and Remus picked up the parchment. It was the Marauder's Map, and James and Peter were shown to be just outside the door, with no teacher in sight.

Sirius opened the door. "I thought you said we would go back on our own."

"Well, that was the original plan. Then Evans noticed Remus was missing, and came snooping." James paused, glancing at Remus with a slight look of jealousy at Lily's concern for him. "And so, we told her you may have gotten lost in the library and said we would find you."

Sirius sighed. "Nosy bird. Don't know what you see in her, James."

James scowled at him. "She's perfect, and gorgeous, and…"

"…amazing at defensive spells on marauding pranksters?" Remus finished.

James laughed. "Exactly. Now come on, before she comes herself."

They threw the cloak back on and made their way back to the Common Room. James stashed the cloak away, along with the map so that Lily didn't see it.

Sirius took Remus by the hand, and gave it a squeeze. Remus looked at him and gave him a shy smile. Then James said the password, and the Fat Lady obliged to open, but not without huffing at them for the late hour.

As they entered the Common Room, which was now devoid of everyone but a certain impatient-looking Prefect, Sirius let go of Remus' hand, which immediately felt cold.

"There you are, Remus! We were supposed to go over next week's Prefect duties!" Lily said the moment she saw him.

"Ah…Sorry, Lily. I was studying and lost track of time." Remus lied. He certainly had lost track of time, but not because he was studying.

Lily nodded, but then noticed Sirius and quirked an eyebrow at him. "And where were you, Black?"

"Helping Remus with the Potions homework." Sirius said.

Lily gave him a skeptical look, and turned back to Remus. "Well, since it's so late I suppose we can do the schedules tomorrow. Good night, Remus."

"Night, Lily." Remus said as she turned away and began climbing the stairs to her dormitory.

"Good night, Evans! Dream of me!" James called after her. They vaguely heard her reply, "Shut up, Potter" before they heard her door close behind her.

James laughed and said good night to the others, and headed upstairs, with Peter at his heels.

Sirius turned back to Remus, and smiled warmly. He then silently led the sandy haired boy by the hand to the couch closest to the fireplace. He sat down and pulled Remus into his lap. Remus blushed and laid his head on Sirius' chest.

"So, Remus…" Sirius began. Golden amber eyes peered up at him. "Would you…" He gulped, unsure of whether he should ask. "…be my boyfriend?"

Remus stared at him for a moment and Sirius wondered if he had made a mistake, but then the love of his life gave him a dazzling smile and wrapped his scarred arms around the dark-haired boy's neck. Their lips pressed together and they didn't break apart for several minutes.

Remus rested his head on Sirius' shoulder, breathing harder after their passionate kiss. Sirius kissed the top of his head and said, "I love you, Remus."

Remus smiled, "I love you, too, Sirius. So very much."

They sat there for a long time in the empty Common room, simply enjoying each other's company. Eventually, Remus fell asleep there, in Sirius' lap. He woke up in his bed the next morning, which was a Saturday, with the sun shining brightly through the window.

For a moment, Remus was confused, because he didn't remember getting into bed. He gathered that Sirius must have carried him up there. He wasn't that heavy, after all.

Yawning, he crawled out of bed and found himself slightly lost. Across the room was his bed and trunk. Remus turned back to the bed he had just emptied, and realized it was Sirius'. The thought made him blush a little.

"Good morning, Starshine." He heard from the bathroom door. "The Earth says hello."

Remus laughed and stepped towards him. "I think you're the star, here, Sirius."

Sirius gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and whispered in his ear. "But you're the one who makes me shine."

Remus buried his face in Sirius' chest and breathed in his scent of grass and apples. Apples were Sirius' favorite fruit, and Remus had once asked him why. Sirius had told him it was because his mother hated apples, and he liked the muggle saying, "an apple a day keeps the doctor away." Remus had replied with, "So an apple a day keeps your mother away?" He remembered Sirius' jovial laughter, and how he blushed when Sirius called him brilliant.

A smile crept across his lips again as he remembered that day.

SLAM. Remus almost jumped out of his skin at the sound. He and Sirius looked at the dormitory door and then at each other. Suddenly, the door burst open and James ran inside, with Peter right behind him. Peter quickly closed the door and slid down in front of it, so that it couldn't be opened.

"What the – " Sirius began, but James interrupted.

"Evans…didn't…like…our…prank…" James spluttered in between gasps for breath. "on…Sniv…ellus…"

Remus rolled his eyes. Lily had reached their door and was trying to push it open, but Peter was far too heavy for her to move.

"Can we help you, Evans?" James shouted through the door.

"Potter!" Lily's voice was shrill and anger-ridden. "Open this door!"

"I would, but you see, well, actually you don't see, but Remus is changing and he's very insecure…" James explained.

"Remus! Are you in there?!" Lily called.

"Uhm, yes." Remus replied, just loud enough to be heard.

"Smack James for me." She told him. "Hard."

Remus was about to reply when Sirius stepped away from him and towards James. He raised his arm, and Lily must have heard the SMACK! sound that followed, as well as James' "Bloody hell!" because she quickly said "Thank you" and they heard footsteps walking away.

Peter got up, and he and a grumbling James left the dorm again. Sirius turned back to Remus, wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

"So, when are we going to tell them?" Remus asked.

"They already know. I told them if they found you in my bed in the morning, it meant you had said yes. And if not, then they would have find me hanging from the ceiling in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom." Sirius explained.

Remus' eyes widened. "I'm glad I said yes."

"I'm only kidding, Remus. I wouldn't hang myself. But I do know that it would be hard to live without you."

"I feel that way about you." Remus said.

"I'm glad you gave your heart a break, Remmie."

"So am I." Was all Remus could say to that.


End file.
